


Lemon Additions

by YesraMorningstar



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:28:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24242845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YesraMorningstar/pseuds/YesraMorningstar
Summary: The smutty parts of any of my written fics will be found here
Relationships: George Weasley/Reader
Kudos: 32





	1. The Aftermath (George Weasley x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> This happens after my 'The Aftermath' fic in my Harry Potter one shot series, please check it out before hand!

As you watched the clouds turn and pass over the two of you there was a comfortable silence. George’s head rested gently against your shoulder and in turn yours lies upon his. In all of this comfortable silence you drifted off into a quiet sleep.

~ le teeny teeny timeskip~

A tiny groan and a strong thrash woke you from the peaceful slumber you had drifted into. George lay curled up next to you mumbling incoherently and twitching slightly. “Oh, George…” you whispered worriedly, gently shaking him to wake him from his nightmare. He woke with a start, shooting up into a sitting position with his eyes wide and labored breathing loud enough to be heard. When his eyes met your own you cannot see the chocolate brown orbs that was George, but only the black of his pupil. “George are you alri-“ you started but was cut off by his lips meeting yours. “______.” George chanted as he kissed anywhere he could reach. “George! What-“ you tried to say in between his kisses, a hand tangled into his hair and the other holding onto his shoulder. “I need you, _____. Please.” George said lowly, his dark eyes staring into your (e/c) ones. The desperation was evident, his eyes searching for any hint of ‘it’s okay’ or ‘yes’, and all at once you knew what he had dreamt of. A lazy smile slowly grew across your face and you kissed him softly. “I love you, George Weasley,” you whispered. That familiar grin made its way onto his face as he kissed you more.  
~le nother teeny tiny timeskip~  
You honestly can’t remember when things turned overly heated with George. Clothes littered the grass surrounding the two of you, leaving you both bare and open to each other’s viewing. Your thoughts are interrupted by a strangled moan bubbling from your throat as the feel of George’s tongue teasing your nipples. You look down to a familiar shade of red hair and see his eyes focused on your face. He is searching your body for every spot that earns him a sigh, forces a moan, and causes your body to shiver. A blush stains your cheeks as you stare back into his brown eyes, your breath coming out in short pants. You feel skin brush against skin as he slides up your body until you two are face to face, nose to nose trying to catch a full breath. Your legs wrap around his hips, pulling him closer to you causing George to moan breathily while gently rocking his hips into yours. “George,” you moaned, pushing your hips into him and your mouth searching for his own. Teeth clashed and tongue wrestled, a flurry of intense and heated kisses, but still all you wanted and more. 

George laid kisses down your chin and to your neck, stilling his hips as he looks into your eyes one last time. You nod, chest heaving to collect oxygen, lips swollen from his stolen kisses. You feel as George pushes forward slowly, his arms shaking with bound control, until you feel unbearably full. You pull him down for a heated kiss and whisper, "It's alright, you can move." A breath of relief spills past his lips as he gently rocks forward, a moan escaping from both of your throats. You wrapped your legs tighter around his hips, and your arms around his shoulders. The rock of his hips was slow, but attentive to what made your back arch and your body shiver. His kisses made your head spin and your skin tingle pleasantly. "George" you moaned over and over like a prayer, the sound egging him to thrust faster, to hold onto you tighter. "______" George breathed out weakly. His thrusts became erratic, hitting places inside of you that made your legs quake and your breath stutter. A small rope coiled in your stomach, aching for something to snap it loose, but the only sound to come out of your throat were the moans and stuttered breathes that sounded of George's name. George groaned loudly, his hips giving one last push and the coil snapped into a billion different pieces. With your head thrown back and your mouth open in pleasant surprise, you feel light run through you until you can hear George's settling breath against your chest. As you lay there and catch your breath, a simple "whoa" escapes your lips and a chuckling George can only nod in agreement.

As you both lay entwined with one another in the grass, a comfortable silence once again surrounds you. George, whose head is resting on your chest, is tracing random patters along your skin while you gently run your fingers through your hair. "You know," you started slowly, "I won't be going anywhere, George. At least, not for a long long while. You're stuck with me forever!" you joked. George looked you in the eyes and softly chuckled. "Is this your proposal, ______?" George grinned playfully. You feigned mock surprise, "Who? Me? My, I'd never go and do-" a pair of lips cut you off once again. "As good as those are... I'd like to finish my jokes once in a while." you smirked. "Oh? Maybe I don't want you to." George said teasingly as he leaned down to kiss you again.


	2. Safe (Ron Weasley x Reader)

"Guess that means you feel the same way..." You smiled and nodded before his lips once again met your own. You wrapped your arms around his shoulders and his snugged around your waist. His tongue gently ran across your bottom lip asking for entrance which you eagerly gave him. 'God he tastes amazing' you thought to yourself as you explore his mouth. His own tongue danced along yours as the kiss deepened. You broke for air once again hating your need for lungs in this situation. He leaned down and began to leave a trail of kisses along your neck, his hands gripping your hips and pulling you against him, his tongue running against that certain spot that made your pulse quicken. A quiet moan bubbled from your throat and you blushed as he looked up at you with his eyes shining wickedly. He lightly bit that same spot, soothing it with his tongue, a smirk forming on his face when another moan escaped your lips. You pulled him up to your mouth, kissing him desperately and knotting a hand into his fiery locks as you always wanted to do. He moaned and bent into the kiss and lifted you against the wall, supporting you with his knee. You gasped in surprise and he slid his tongue past your lips. You didn't know Ron had this dominating, wild side to him. You loved it.

"We should- get to a- room." he said in between kisses. You merely nodded and wrapped your legs around his waist tightly as he moved towards the common room entrance. As he walked you littered his neck with kisses and nibbles, causing his grip around your thighs to tighten as he breathed out the password. You giggled at his response and sighed in relief when you noticed the common room was completely empty. 'Of course, everyone is in class at this hour.' you thought gladly. Ron sat on one of the couches with your legs still wrapped around his waist and his hands on your thighs, leaning in for another kiss. You easily comply with his wish and adjust yourself in his lap comfortably. He moaned and tilted his head back slightly, "If you move around I won't be able to stop Tabitha." You blushed at his words before your eyes regained their spark, pushing your hips forwards and leaning back slowly. Leaning towards him you kiss up his neck until you reach his ear, "What if I don't want to stop?" you whispered breathily. A low growl left Ron's throat before his lips roughly devoured yours, his tongue pushing into your mouth and his hands reaching for the buttons of your top. Your hands tugged at his hair before sliding down his shoulders and to his shirt, tugging at it impatiently. He sat back and hastily pulled his shirt over his head as you caught your breath, eyeing him wantonly. As soon as the shirt was thrown to the floor, your lips nipped at the skin of his neck and shoulders while his hands worked open your own shirt. Soon yours too was thrown haphazardly in any direction. You had decided against wearing a bra today since you were running late which proved to be a good decision. Feeling bold, you rocked your hips against Ron causing him to moan and rock back against you, hands clinging to your hips. You moaned his name quietly and dragged his hands up to your breasts, squeezing them softly. He moaned and continued massaging your breasts as you reach down in between you and unbuckle his belt. A blush spread across your face as you lightly traced him through his pants before you were pushed onto the soft cushion of the sofa.

You watched as Ron stood and shrugged of his pants leaving him in his black boxers, his arousal obvious and mouth watering. He joined you again on the couch, fitting his body between your legs and holding them to his waist as his eyes raked down your exposed skin. His hands trailed down your sides until he reached the top of your skirt, his eyes looking into yours for permission. Your blush deepens and you slowly nod your approval before your skirt is slowly slid down your thighs and off your ankles along with your panties. His eyes darken as he sees the slick wetness between your thighs and slowly trails his hand down between your breasts to your stomach. Your breath hitches in your throat as his hand gets closer to its destination, his eyes never leaving yours. A finger slowly trails down your slit as his thumb hesitantly rubs circles against your clit, earning a high pitched moan from your throat. Your thighs tighten around his hips and your back arches as he slowly slides a finger into you, his constant attention to your button covering any pain. His breathing turns ragged and his arousal brushes against your thigh as he continues to prepare you for what is to come. "Ron..." you moan, "I need you..." emphasizing your need with a push of your hips against his clothed member. A sharp hiss sounds through his teeth as he pulls down his boxers, his arousal springing free from its confinement. 

Ron settles back between your legs and rests his weight onto one arm as his other brings your leg over his hip. "Tabitha..." You lean up and kiss his lips, reassuring him, "I'll be fine, Ron, so please..." You wrap your arms around his shoulders as he slowly pushes into you, a slight burning sensation fills your mind but it's not as painful as you had thought it to be. Ron's breathing is ragged and hot against your neck as he tries to remain still until you feel comfortable. You kiss his neck and whisper to him that it's okay to move. His breath shudders against your skin as he slowly pulls out and slowly pushes back in again, moaning your name softly. You wrap your legs around his hips as he finds a steady rhythm that pleases both of your needs. His hands are everywhere; every inch of skin was covered in kisses, soft gropes, and teased with his hot tongue. A gasp and ragged moan escapes your lips as you feel that wicked tongue trace your nipple, your hands combing through his hair and tugging. Ron increases his pace against your hips, hitting a spot that made your vision whiten and see stars that left you breathless. "God, Tabitha...." Ron breathes against your ear as he continues to hit that spot again and again. You can feel a tight knot deep in your belly ready to uncoil and shatter into a billion little pieces. Soon its too much to take and your back arches off of the couch, your legs wrapped tightly against Ron's waist and your hips bucking against his, your voice moaning his name like a prayer. "Tabitha!" you hear him stutter and he freezes over you, his weight pushing you deeper into the cushions as you feel yourself fill with warmth.

As you both are coming down from your high, limbs entangled and breaths uneven, you slowly turn to him with a lazy smile. He smiles back and kisses your shoulder, entwining his fingers with yours, and speak softly, "I love you, Tabitha." You grin and peck him on the lips, "I love you too!" As you two laid there relaxing in the afterglow something startled your brain back into overdrive. "Oh God, Ron! The Potions exam!" you yelled.


End file.
